wispsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a very good friend of the wisps. He is a 15-year-old, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character, meant to symbolize peace. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it, and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Sonic returned as the only playable character in Sonic Colors. In this game, Dr. Eggman claimed to have developed a sense of remorse for his past misdeeds and had constructed Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, an amusement park made of several planets, to make up for his past actions. Sonic, however, did not believe that Eggman had turned over a new leaf, but that it was just another evil plot. So, on the day before the opening, Sonic went to the amusement park with Tails to stop Eggman's plan. Once there and taking in the beautiful views, Sonic remained sure that Eggman was up to something, despite Tails's doubts. While he was checking out the park, Sonic found Orbot and Cubot trying to capture two aliens with nets. Sonic moved in and saved the aliens, when the cyan alien suddenly went inside Sonic and turned him into a laser that zipped away. He later reached Tails, who was with the white alien he saved and was trying to build a translator so they could understand them. Sonic told Tails what happened, but Tails found it hard to believe. After failing to understand what the white alien was saying about Sonic's statement, Sonic decided to find Eggman and figure out what he planned to do with these aliens. While Tails was busy building the translator, Sonic went out to explore the Tropical Resort and found Eggman, who was gathering aliens. Sonic revealed himself to Eggman and taunted him, but the doctor unleashed Rotatatron to kill him. Sonic easily destroyed it and (unintentionally) sent a piece of it into one of the towers in the process. He returned to Tails, who had the translator ready (albeit with a few bugs left to work out), and Sonic began questioning the alien. They learned that the alien's name was Yacker and that he came from an alien race called Wisps, whom Eggman had captured. Yacker then asked Sonic to save them and Sonic accepted the request. As Sonic investigated one of the chained planets, he found a mysterious generator. After destroying the robot guarding it it and shutting the generator down, Sonic met up with Tails and Yacker. From them, Sonic learned about the Wisps' Hyper-go-on and Eggman is using it for an evil purpose. As Sonic and Tails looked for Eggman on the next planet, the duo was taken by surprise when Eggman suddenly appeared and tried to brainwash Sonic with his Mind Control Ray that ran on Hyper-go-on energy. Sonic was fortuntely saved by Tails, but at the cost of Tails being affected by the ray instead. As he attempted to move in on the doctor, Sonic was blocked by the brainwashed Tails, but he absolutely refused to fight Tails when Eggman ordered the fox to attack him. Luckily, Eggman ran out of Hyper-go-on and Tails was freed. Eggman threatened Sonic that he would soon brainwash the entire universe and sent the local giant robot to defeat them before leaving. After the battle and shutting down another generator, Sonic now knew Eggman's plan, but did not how to stop it. He learned from Tails and Yacker that Eggman captured the Wisps' planets with tractor beams that held them above Sonic's world, so if Sonic could destroy their generators, the planets would be free and Eggman would be cut off from his Hyper-go-on energy source. Having already broken two of without knowing, Sonic headed out to destroy the remaining three. When arriving at Planet Wisp, Sonic was disgusted to see how Eggman transformed the planet and his treatment of the Wisps, and promised the Wisps to free them. He soon found the planet's generator and the robot protecting it. After defeating the robot, Sonic cockily began talking to its remains but was caught doing it by Tails, much to his own embarrassment. Sonic and Tails continued to Aquarium Park where Sonic fought Admiral Jelly and destroyed it, thus freeing another planet. The two then went to the Asteroid Coaster where they worked their way into the main factory where all of the Wisps were turned into Nega-Wisps. Upon this sight, Sonic gained a new sense of seriousness and asked Tails to excuse him while he looked for the next generator. After finding the generator, Sonic fought the Frigate Skullian and broke the generator, thus not only freeing the planet, but also halting Eggman's harvesting of Hyper-go-on. With all five generators destroyed, the planets and the Wisps were freed, and Sonic and Tails returned to the Tropical Resort where they started celebrating with the freed Wisps, thinking it was all over. Unfortunately for Sonic, Eggman was ready to launch his mind-control weapon on the world, but the broken robot piece from Rotatatron that was unintentionally struck there by Sonic, caused the whole cannon to explode. As the park began to collapse, Sonic and Tails headed to Eggman's space elevator to get back home. When they arrived, Eggman showed up in the Egg Nega Wisp, determined to kill Sonic. Wanting his friend to be safe, Sonic pushed Tails into the elevator and launched him back home, while he confronted Eggman alone. After an intense fight, Sonic managed to defeat Eggman with the help of the Wisps and their Final Color Blaster. Unfortunately, the destruction of the cannon created a black hole, one that even Sonic was unable to outrun. As he was caught in the explosion, Sonic fell unconscious, but woke up to find the Wisps gathered around him, carrying him back to his planet, and as well stopping the black hole. As Sonic got up, he noticed that he was back home and was met by Tails. Yacker then appeared and thanked them, but told them that he had to go. Sonic and Tails then exchanged some high-fives with Yacker, and watched on as he joined the other Wisps and sent the planets back to their original place in the universe. In Sonic Generations, the Sonic of the present, named Modern Sonic, teamed up with his younger self from the past, named Classic Sonic, as a new foe called the Time Eater appeared and began interfering with Sonic's history. In the past of Green Hill, Classic Sonic was exploring until he heard a noise. He noticed the Time Eater in the sky as everything turned white. In the present day, a while after Sonic's adventures in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Modern Sonic arrived at a picnic and found his friends holding a surprise party to celebrate his birthday, which Sonic delightly joined. As Sonic enjoyed a birthday Chili Dog however, the Time Eater appeared and began to suck all of Sonic's friends back into different periods in Sonic's history. Modern Sonic tried to attack it, but was easily knocked back and passed out. As he woke up later, Modern Sonic found himself in the White Space, and discovered Tails and Green Hill in a colorless, frozen state, but after passing through, he restored Tails and the area. Determined to find their remaining friends despite their peculiar situation, Sonic set off to check out the colorless Chemical Plant. Soon after, Classic Sonic passed through, confusing Tails, who mistook him for Modern Sonic. As Modern Sonic (with the unknown help of Classic Sonic) restored Chemical Plant, Sonic met up with Tails again and told him how the place gave him déjà-vu. Both Sonics then continued through the White Space and restored more areas and their friends, each unaware of the other's presence. The two Sonics later proceeded through a Boss Gate at the same time and found a glass with their counterpart at the other side of it. Both Sonics, however, mistook it for a mirror, along with his younger/older form as his reflection. The two then heard Dr. Eggman's voice through a door, and Modern Sonic shouted his name, bringing Classic Sonic to realize that it was not his reflection. While Modern Sonic was unimpressed by Dr. Eggman's threats, Classic Sonic ran towards Eggman's voice. Modern Sonic then tried to follow Classic Sonic, but was locked out. After Classic Sonic met and destroyed the Death Egg Robot, he saw the Time Eater kidnap that time's Dr. Eggman. Modern Sonic later saw Classic Sonic exit the battle and wondered why there was two of him. Tails, who had also met his younger self, told the Sonics that they were traveling through time and space, which they believed the Time Eater was responsible for, and the Sonics decided to team up to stop it. The two Sonics continued through the White Space, restoring the areas and their friends, one by one. After a while, the two learned from the Tails' that the Time Eater's actions ripped space and time apart, and damaged the world by sending damaged areas from different eras to the White Space, and that their speed was the key to restoring the space and fix the timeline. After Modern Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos, they witnessed the Time Eater being repelled by a color-drained Chaos Emerald and decided to collect all seven emeralds, assuming them to be its weakness. Later, as the Chaos Emerald regained its color, Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic raced for it, with Modern Soinc using the Boost to catch the Chaos Emerald, much to the amazement of his younger self. Afterwards, after Modern Sonic later beat Eggman in the Egg Dragoon, the Time Eater came by and kidnapped Eggman again, much to the group's confusion. The Sonics eventually obtained all seven Chaos Emeralds and confronted the Time Eater in its own domain. As Modern Sonic told it to give up, Dr. Eggman and his past-self, Classic Eggman, revealed themselves as the ones controlling the Time Eater in an attempt to erase Sonic from the timeline so that the doctors would be victorious in the present. Unconcerned, since they always beat the doctors, the two Sonics began fighting, but got knocked out by the Time Eater. While passed out, the Sonics got support from all of their friends, allowing the Chaos Emeralds to activate. The two Sonics then awoke and transformed into their Super States. Together, they defeated the Time Eater and stopped the doctors' plan, and returned back with their friends to where Modern Sonic's birthday party left off. During the party, Modern Sonic thanked Classic Sonic for his help and hoped that he had learned some tricks. Classic Sonic replied by attempting to perform the Sonic Boost, but did not manage to keep it going, though Modern Sonic encouraged his younger self nevertheless for the effort. As Classic Sonic and Classic Tails were heading back to their own time, Modern Sonic told Classic Sonic as they left that he had a great future ahead of him. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Colors Category:Sonic Generations Category:Sonic Lost World